<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Velo de la Muerte by Milenrrama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094960">El Velo de la Muerte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama'>Milenrrama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Death, GNU Terry Pratchett, Gen, King's Cross Station (Harry Potter), Late Night Conversations, Old Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La Muerte llega para recoger a Harry Potter en su vejez y ayudarlo a pasar el Velo de la Muerte en dirección a lo que le espera más allá de su fallecimiento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Death &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Velo de la Muerte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: De la Rowling lo que sea de la Rowling. Lo que corresponda a Pratchett, cosa suya.</p><p>«Este fic participa en el reto "Se busca headcanon" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black».</p><p>Personaje: Muerte (Death). Tenía cinco historias en el momento de publicar esta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Y HASTA EL OLVIDO TIENE QUE LLEGAR A SU FIN ALGÚN DÍA. SEÑOR, ¿ME DARÁS UN POCO DE TIEMPO, SÓLO UN POCO? POR EL EQUILIBRIO CORRECTO DE LAS COSAS. PARA DEVOLVER LO QUE UNA VEZ FUE ENTREGADO. POR LOS PRISIONEROS Y EL VUELO DE LOS PÁJAROS (…) SEÑOR, ¿QUÉ PUEDE ESPERAR LA COSECHA, SI NO IMPORTARLE AL SEGADOR?».</p><p>La Muerte, en El Segador (Terry Pratchett)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Muerte sacó un reloj de arena de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica, alzándolo en su esquelética mano y observándolo concienzudamente. Era un biómetro muy bonito. Arena de diferentes colores se acumulaba en el fondo, sin mezclarse. El soporte de tres patas tenía grabados símbolos de fuego, vida y familia, entrelazados en su parte superior con el símbolo de las tres reliquias que la leyenda le atribuía. El cristal del contenedor superior estaba agrietado por dos lugares diferentes. Muerte había seguido aquel biómetro con mucho interés, pues en las dos ocasiones en las que se había quebrado, había estado listo para acudir a él.</p><p>Unos últimos granos de arena, de color esmeralda desvaído, caían perezosamente hacia el fondo. Muerte volvió a guardar el biómetro en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y, dando un paso adelante, atravesó el muro de la casa. La cama donde había esperado encontrar al mago estaba deshecha, pero vacía. Miró a su alrededor, buscándolo con la mirada, esperando que no hubiese sido tan estúpido de intentar esconderse de él.</p><p>—Llegas temprano. —La voz cascada de Harry Potter le sorprendió. Muerte se giró. Harry Potter salía del cuarto de baño, renqueando, terminando de ajustarse los pantalones del pijama, que caían amplios sobre sus caderas, haciéndole parecer más diminuto de lo que era en realidad—. Había pensado en aguantar hasta que llegaras, porque había limpiado el cuarto de baño, pero la próstata a estas edades no perdona, me temo.</p><p>—APENAS FALTAN UNOS MINUTOS. —Sus palabras resonaron en la habitación, semejantes al sonido de golpes en una lápida.</p><p>—Supongo. —Harry Potter se tumbó en la cama con un quejido—. Es sólo que no pensé que fuera a…</p><p>—¿VERME? —Harry Potter asintió, mirándolo con curiosidad a través de sus lentes. Había tenido una vida larga y próspera tras las dos ocasiones en las que prácticamente había quebrado el hilo de su vida. Su cuerpo enjuto, el rostro arrugado y el pelo, todavía abundante pero completamente cano, no delataban su verdadera edad—. POCOS SON QUIÉNES TIENEN ESE PRIVILEGIO. ME GUSTA CHARLAR.</p><p>—Fue extraño darme cuenta de que sabía que vendrías.</p><p>—UN VIEJO TRATO —explicó Muerte, tomando asiento en la butaca que había al lado de la cama, sacando de nuevo el biómetro y calculando el tiempo que restaba. Harry Potter se incorporó, mirándolo con interés—. TU BIÓMETRO. —Harry Potter asintió, ladeando la cabeza—. ESTOY PRESENTE EN LAS MUERTES DE TODOS LOS MAGOS Y BRUJAS.</p><p>—Ginny y Ron no… Aunque es verdad que Luna escribió cartas para todos.</p><p>—LA GENTE NO DESEA VERME. —Muerte hizo un gesto con la mano esquelética. Recordaba las muertes de su esposa y sus amigos. A su otra amiga apenas le quedaban unos meses para tomar conciencia del momento—. ¿LA VIEJA CAPA?</p><p>—Mi nieto más pequeño —confesó Harry Potter, con una sonrisa culpable—. Salvo que se la haya legado ya a mi bisnieto o mi tataranieto. Pierdo la noción de las generaciones con tanta gente en la familia, ¿sabes?</p><p>—NO ES HABITUAL ASISTIR AL FALLECIMIENTO DE UN MAGO POR VEJEZ.</p><p>Muerte había seguido el caso de Harry Potter con interés. Tras sus dos muertes que habían resultado no ser tal, su biómetro se había colmado de arena, derramándose con lentitud a lo largo de los años. Lo había visto treinta años atrás, cuando Ginny Weasley había fallecido en una cama de hospital de una enfermedad complicada, acompañada de su esposo y sus tres hijos. Ginny Weasley había mirado a Muerte unos segundos antes de que este dejase caer su guadaña, desafiante, apretando la mano de Harry Potter una última vez. Con la barbilla alzada con orgullo, había seguido la indicación de Muerte, caminando hacia donde las almas de los magos descansaban el resto de la eternidad.</p><p>Había vuelto a verlo doce años antes, aferrado a la mano de Hermione Granger, llorando desconsolado, cuando Ronald Weasley había suspirado con satisfacción, dejándose llevar tras una larga y feliz vida. El alma de Ronald Weasley le había mirado con curiosidad y una sonrisa franca.</p><p>—Al fin nos vemos las caras, ¿eh? Harry tenía razón, no intimidas tanto cómo parece. —Ronald Weasley había mirado atrás, por encima de su hombro, apretando los labios al ver a su ex mujer abrazarse a Harry Potter—. Me gustaría que no se quedasen así. Voy a echarlos de menos.</p><p>—NO EXISTE EL TIEMPO YA PARA TI —le había informado Muerte—. NO HAY AYER, AHORA, NI MAÑANA.</p><p>Satisfecho, Ronald Weasley había sonreído, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda al desconcertado Muerte.</p><p>—Bueno, pues guíame entonces en esta nueva aventura.</p><p>Había acudido a personificar la extinción de la vida de Draco Malfoy apenas un par de años antes. Su hijo y el de Harry Potter habían velado sus últimos momentos, cogidos de la mano. Harry Potter también había estado presente, consolándolos. Muerte habría jurado que Harry Potter le había mirado durante un segundo cuando la guadaña había descendido sobre el hilo de la vida de Draco Malfoy, pero este había interrumpido el momento exigiéndole que le mostrase el camino para reunirse con sus seres queridos.</p><p>—HAS TENIDO UNA VIDA LARGA Y PRÓSPERA —dijo Muerte, señalando el biómetro. Los granos apenas eran visibles. La curiosidad no se encontraba, en absoluto, entre sus cualidades o defectos, pero no pudo resistirse a señalar—. SE QUEBRÓ DOS VECES.</p><p>—¿Cuánto queda? —preguntó Harry Potter, ignorando su pregunta no realizada, removiéndose con impaciencia—. No creí que morirse fuese tan largo. No avisé a nadie de la familia porque, por la hora, suponía que ocurriría estando dormido.</p><p>—APENAS SEGUNDOS.</p><p>—Menos mal. No me malinterprete señor… ¿señora? ¿Muerte?</p><p>—MUERTE ESTÁ BIEN.</p><p>—No me malinterprete, Muerte, pero esperaba algo más emocionante.</p><p>—LA GENTE SUELE ESTAR MÁS PREOCUPADA POR LO QUE PASA DESPUÉS DE MORIR Y EL MIEDO LES IMPIDE DISFRUTAR DEL MOMENTO.</p><p>—Yo sé lo que pasa después de morir —dijo Harry Potter—. Ya he estado muerto. Esta vez cogeré el tren.</p><p>Ginny Weasley había atravesado el velo a bordo de un estrambótico y gigantesco autobús, Ronald Weasley se había enfrentado a un césped iluminado con un cielo del color de sus ojos, brillante de optimismo y Draco Malfoy había suspirado de placer al pasar la mano por las canolas florecidas que conducían su alma a destino.</p><p>—ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VERÉ A UN ALMA COGER UN TREN —reconoció Muerte, levantándose de la butaca y sujetando la guadaña.</p><p>—¿Para el resto no es así?</p><p>—CADA PERSONA LO VE DE UNA MANERA DIFERENTE Y PARA TODAS, AL FINAL, ES IGUAL.</p><p>El último grano de arena cayó en el contenedor inferior. En las estancias de Muerte, la llama de una vela se extinguió y un gran libro, escrito con letra garrapateada hasta el último resquicio vacío, se cerró. La guadaña cayó en un movimiento tan veloz que no habría sido perceptible al ojo humano. En la cama, el cuerpo de Harry Potter suspiró, exánime, una última vez. Muerte se giró, descubriendo el alma de Harry Potter, un joven veinteañero de ojos verdes, pelo negro y desordenado y una gran sonrisa en la cara.</p><p>—IMPACIENTE, POR LO QUE PARECE.</p><p>—No veo la hora de reunirme con mis padres. Con Sirius y Remus. Con Ginny, Ron y Draco.</p><p>El alma de Ginny Weasley había cruzado el velo siendo una mujer madura, que conservaba los rasgos de la juventud, pero ya había dejado esta atrás. Ronald Weasley había decidido tomar la forma que su cuerpo tenía cuando había sostenido por primera vez a su hija en brazos. Draco Malfoy había adoptado el cuerpo espigado y delgado del joven adolescente que había perdido su infancia en una guerra.</p><p>Harry Potter miró con curiosidad su cuerpo sobre la cama. Intentó arroparlo con las sábanas, pero sus manos traspasaron la tela sin rozarla.</p><p>—A lo mejor sí debería haber avisado a alguien.</p><p>—YA NO IMPORTA.</p><p>—Pero ha estado bien, ¿sabes? No quería que nadie me llorase tan pronto. Será como estar vivo unas horas más.</p><p>—ERES UNA PERSONA EXTRAÑA, HARRY POTTER. —La gente no solía mirarle a la cara hasta que sus almas se habían desprendido del hilo de la vida. Harry Potter lo había mirado como si fuese un igual, sin miedo alguno—. UN CASO INTERESANTE DE ESTUDIAR.</p><p>Una gata calicó saltó sobre la cama, olisqueando con curiosidad el cadáver antes de volverse hacia ellos, maullándoles.</p><p>—¿Nos ve? —preguntó Harry Potter, teniendo la mano hacia ella. La gata se acercó para olisquearla—. Te he dejado comida suficiente, preciosa. Seguro que Albus se hará cargo de ti. Sé que siempre dice que no le gustas, pero es mentira, lo veo en sus ojos.</p><p>—YO TAMBIÉN TENGO UN GATO. —Harry Potter se volvió hacia él, mirándole divertido. Muerte sonrió más, si cabía dicha expresión en un rostro con forma de cráneo cuyos dientes estaban todos al descubierto, y sus ojos, semejantes a dos bolitas azules, refulgieron—. SE LLAMA CURRY.</p><p>—¿Curry? —se burló Harry Potter con una carcajada.</p><p>—ME GUSTA EL CURRY. Y LOS GATOS —le explicó Muerte con voz átona—. SE HACE TARDE.</p><p>—Claro. Supongo que tienes que asistir a muchas más muertes hoy.</p><p>—CINCO MÁS, PERO AÚN TENGO TIEMPO. SE HACE TARDE PARA TI, DUDO QUE QUIERAS QUEDARTE A ESTE LADO DEL VELO.</p><p>—No —dijo Harry Potter, mostrándose asustado—. ¿Qué he de hacer?</p><p>—ES DIFERENTE PARA CADA PERSONA. PRIMERO TIENES QUE DEJAR IR.</p><p>Harry Potter asintió, comprendiendo. Se giró hacia la gata una vez más, hablándole con dulzura.</p><p>—Cuida de todos, ¿de acuerdo? Espero volver a verte algún día. —Se volvió hacia Muerte—. Bueno, no sé si los gatos van…</p><p>—TODOS LOS SERES QUE VIVEN MUEREN BAJO MI GUADAÑA. LOS GATOS TAMBIÉN.</p><p>—Estupendo. Adiós, Pícara.</p><p>El dormitorio se difuminó, iluminándose con luz clara en un andén de tren. El suelo, de azulejos pulidos, brilló bajo sus pies. Harry Potter lo miró con reconocimiento, asintiendo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. En la vía, una enorme locomotora escarlata seguida de decenas de vagones, silbó con fuerza, llenando de vapor el andén y acentuando la sensación de irrealidad.</p><p>—YA HAS ESTADO AQUÍ —dijo Muerte, sorprendido al ver la sonrisa nostálgica de Harry Potter.</p><p>—Hace muchos años, durante algunos minutos. Creo.</p><p>—NO HAY TIEMPO MÁS ALLÁ DEL VELO. NO PARA TI.</p><p>—Eso suena estupendo.</p><p>Muerte contempló, con satisfacción, como Harry Potter caminaba los metros que le separaban del vagón y, con agilidad, saltaba dentro del primero de ellos, volviéndose para despedirle agitando la mano.</p><p>—SÍ QUE ERES EXTRAÑO, HARRY POTTER. NADIE SE HABÍA DESPEDIDO DE MÍ NUNCA —murmuró Muerte, impresionado, cuando la locomotora se puso en movimiento llevando el alma de Harry Potter a su destino.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas finales: Si, como Harry, has llegado hasta aquí esperando una historia emocionante o algo similar a la leyenda de los tres hermanos, lo siento. No pretendía ser una historia tan larga, sólo un guiño y un homenaje (o, al menos, espero que haya sido así y no un destrozo) a uno de mis autores favoritos. Aproveché que no hay NADA sobre la Muerte de Harry Potter, así que tiré de mi headcanon favorito para cualquier muerte. Hay muchos detalles que beben, inspirados directamente, de Terry Pratchett.</p><p>Quiero añadir que no es sólo que haya un personaje personificando la representación antropomórfica de la extinción de la vida, sino que también he intentado que el concepto de la muerte (en minúsculas), un tanto romantizado, impregne el relato completo. No sé si lo he logrado.</p><p>Como sé que la fama me precede, lo digo por aquí: no, Draco y Harry no son ni han sido pareja en esta historia. Sus hijos sí. Lo he insinuado en el texto, pero quería dejarlo claro. Sólo son dos buenos amigos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>